There are many instances where unwanted birds and other flying creatures are undesirable around buildings and other such structures. While it is desirable to prevent the birds from landing on these structures, most persons do not wish to cause the birds harm. The present invention addresses this by providing a device that provides motion when birds are present and discourages the birds from landing or otherwise maintaining a position in the area.